Venture/Allusions
Note: This page is heavily outdated Considering the fact that Venture has been described as unoriginal multiple times, the prevalence of allusions and Easter Eggs may be unsurprising. Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Robyn Jacob's diary is named "JOURNAL D'UNE FILLE IRLANDAISE WIMPY", which is similar to the French name for Diary of a Wimpy Kid, "Journal d'un Enfant Wimpy". Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * The recipe for the invisibility elixir is very similar to that of the Polyjuice Potion. * The land-based Crawler Nests are based on the description of Aragog's lair, consisting of a spherical web between four trees, and an actual nest structure under the cobweb. * An area resembling the Chamber of Secrets appears in some dreams and nightmares, including one where the player writes in a black journal (note: Tom Riddle's diary). * A gigantic serpent resembling the basilisk appears in the SNAKE! dream. The player also gets a fang stabbed into their arm, like what happened to Harry, and the Bennu Bird killing the snake is a reference to Fawkes the Phoenix blinding the basilisk. * One of the "Coup de Grâce" attacks is based directly on how Harry kills the basilisk; vertically impaling the enemy through the mouth. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Unused: Château des Constructeurs is designed off of Hogwarts. Specifically, the exterior, great hall, dormitories (or, in the Château's case, bedchambers), bathrooms, and gatehouse are based directly off of Hogwarts. * The Mirror of Erised appears in the Face-Morph nightmare and is located in a stone-brick chamber resembling the towers of Hogwarts. * One of the temple puzzles involves choosing an elixir after reading a set of clues; most of them have been poisoned, with one of them giving the player enhanced strength, allowing them to break through a nearby wall. The puzzle is based on Snape's challenge, although creative liberties were taken (specifically regarding the strength potion). Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Emotionless Demons and their abilities (specifically removing the soul of their targets) are based on the Dementors. * The Hobo's Hovel (which only appears in Venture: Minis) is designed after the Shrieking Shack. The Hobbit * The forested Dlab towns are made to resemble Mirkwood, Disney Pirates of the Carribean * The underwater cavern the player sinks into is based on Dead Man's Cove/Cave from Disneyland's Pirates of the Caribbean. Movies Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * The Sandy Sacellum after the Temple of Akator. Raiders of the Lost Ark * The Jungle Temple of the Holy Armor is designed after the Temple of the Fertility Idol. Ironically, one of the most famous traps from Raiders, the boulder, is missing in the Holy Armor's temple, although other traps (such as darts shooting from a wall of stone faces) are present. Other 1001 Spears Projects Asheren Odyssey * The kingdom of Asheren's architecture is reused for the ruins of Gentem, a Roman-inspired nation. Morphers * The Morpher species shares the name of a canceled 1001 Spears television series. Real-Life * Robyn Jacob's appearance resembles that of a student from Brendan's 8th grade English class. Although initially coincidental, physical similarities between the two have been added over time. Television Series Star Wars: The Clone Wars * The armor of the Hoplite-like Habitallum is reminiscent of the Senate Commando Troopers from Star Wars: The Clone Wars, down to the blue color scheme. Stranger Things * The Devil Dog form of the Morpher is inspired by the Demo-Dog. Video Games Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * One of Tyra Beaulieu's voice lines, "Ah meergrde, eergre wee zho azhain," is a reference to CJ's famous quote "Ah shit, here we go again,". Minecraft * The gameplay is designed to be similar to Minecraft, but with more limits to mining and construction to add a "realistic" feel to the game, as well as a lack of sandbox limits. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * The gameplay is designed to be similar to Breath of the Wild, specifically in regard to the open-world aspect. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Certain elements, such as climbing ledges and swinging across ropes/vines, are taken from the Uncharted series. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * The "Scare-O-Meter" in Robyn Jacob's diary is a reference to the one from Nathan Drake's journal. Additionally, the lowest entry being Sully's mustache is indirectly referenced with the part of another, typically non-threatening character (Tyra Beaulieu's eyes). Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears